


7 Word Stories

by hippiechick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiechick/pseuds/hippiechick
Summary: Just what it says on the tin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some 7 word stories on someone's Tumblr (looks at [cwb](https://conversationswithjohnlock.tumblr.com/) ) and thought I'd give it a try. Just an FYI: it ain't as easy as it looks.

1\. That's not where that goes. Open wider.

2\. SH ♥ JW, always and forever, amen.

3\. Gavin, George, Glenn, Gary....OK, fine, Greg.

4 & 5\. Piss off, Mycroft. We are making out.//It's snogging, Sherlock. Now get back here.

6\. What's on your shoes???? No, don't answer!

7\. knock knock knock John! knock knock knock John! knock knock knock John! I'm clueing for looks!

8\. Turn it up. I love to dance.

9\. Dance with me, John. Prepare to dip.

10\. Honey dripped on taut nipples. Sherlock licks.

11\. Daddy and Papa and Rosie cuddled together.

12\. Grinning, out of breath. No more limp!

13\. No shit, Sherlock! 'Course I love you.

14\. Fingers slide into dark curls. Sherlock moans.

15\. Do. Not. Jump. Into. The. Thames. Again.

16\. Sun in the middle. Earth goes around.

17\. Gay. Straight. Doesn't matter. I love you.

18\. Get your tongue in my arse now!

19\. Sherlock plays John like a beautiful violin.

20\. Seventeen stairs lead to one true pair.


	2. More of the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written as a comment on Chapter 1, these are now Chapter 2! Gotta love cut and paste. :) Thanks for the bit of a challenge, [PatPrecieux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux)

2.1 Sherlock raspberried John's stomach and smiled happily.

2.2 Mummy is pleased that Sherlock found love.

2.3 Rosie hugged the skull, cooing at it.

2.4 Connery is John's favorite Bond, Craig second.

2.5 John loved Dr. Strange for some reason.

2.6 Sherlock wants to visit North Dakota, USA.

2.7 Hudders has married ones AND a baby.

2.8 Monthly packages from Agent Provocateur for both.


	3. Thoughts on the Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was riding the rails for 15 hours. These were a good way to pass some of the time.

3.1 Red pants make Sherlock smile all day.

3.2 221C, alley, NSY fileroom, Mycroft's newest limo.

3.3 Violin helps to ease John's bad dreams.

3.4 Visits with Euros seem to calm her.

3.5 Mycroft is getting stronger with Greg's help.

3.6 Molly still loves Sherlock but knows better.

3.7 Gladstone's people are John, Sherlock and Rosie.

3.8 Chinese takeaway, crap telly and severed heads.

3.9 John's practical brogues echo Sherlock's leather oxfords.


	4. only one right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 words

I'm not his...wait, yes I am.


End file.
